Video fingerprinting is useful for various purposes. A video fingerprint refers to a way in which a video can be uniquely identified relative to other videos in a collection or corpus of many videos. Video fingerprinting systems and methods in the art often lack robustness in the sense that they fail to identify clips, edited versions, and/or even full versions of a video that have been compressed or fail to comprise a bitwise match of a reference video. Prior art video fingerprinting systems and methods may also fail to match a video under analysis to a reference video if the video quality has been degraded or otherwise altered.